


Случайные встречи

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/F, Original Character Death(s), Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кого только не встретишь на темных улочках Лондона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайные встречи

— Молодой красивой девушке не стоит бродить одной по улицам в столь поздний час.  
Страх продирает до костей, ставит дыбом волоски на затылке и выступает липким потом под мышками.  
Да, неразумно, но она только приехала из колоний, никого здесь не знает, а город оглушает и ослепляет: витрины магазинов, музыка из распахнутых дверей ресторанчиков… А ночь в сером сумраке вечного смога подкралась так незаметно.  
— И что же такая милая леди делает здесь?  
Она чувствует тяжесть надвигающегося со спины мужского тела, ощущает гнилостное дыхание на своей шее — и впору бы закричать. Но она еще и слышит. Звук, такой знакомый по прежней жизни и такой чуждый на сумрачных Лондонских улицах. Звук, с которым длинное острое лезвие покидает ножны, едва слышно скользя обухом по устью. Она видела, что делают такие клинки с человеческими телами. Увидит и сейчас.  
Короткий свист — ни чавканья металла о плоть, ни хруста костей — отличная заточка и отличный удар. Голова со стуком откатывается ей под ноги, и лучше не смотреть. За спиной тяжело падает в грязь тело несостоявшегося насильника, и Мэри напоследок передергивает.  
Клинок возвращается в ножны, и она наконец оборачивается. Спаситель — нет, спасительница, — как раз кладет в карман испачканный темными пятнами платок.  
— Вечер добрый, мадам, — голос низкий, мурлычущий, жаль, из-под вуали не видно лица. — Позволите мне проводить вас в более приличное место?  
— О да, благодарю вас, — Мэри делает шаг в сторону, спотыкается и все-таки опускает глаза.  
Ох, и правда лучше было не смотреть.  
Подхватившая под локоть рука оказывается твердой и надежной.  
— Пойдемте, милочка, я вам помогу…  
В дальнем конце вонючего переулка раздается трель полицейского свистка, и дама в вуали раздраженно шипит:  
— А вот когда они нужны, их не дождешься! — она оборачивается к Мэри. — Вы хотите публичного разбирательства в суде?  
Та только качает головой.  
— Тогда бежим!  
И они действительно бегут, подныривая под верёвки с бельём и проскакивая сквозь парадные. Ботинки Мэри промокли в случайной луже, брусчатка больно бьет по и без того уставшим за день ногам, волосы выбились из-под шляпки, а грудь рвется из тугого корсета. Наконец они взбегают на высокое крыльцо, и дама достает ключ.  
— Добро пожаловать. Здесь нам уже нечего бояться. Но как вы продрогли, дорогая!  
А ведь и правда продрогла. Мэри зябко передергивает плечами, жакет сырой и жесткий из-за вечной лондонской мороси, а в ботинках неприлично хлюпает.  
— Идемте, согреем вас.  
В просторной полутемной гостиной жарко горит камин. Мэри устало падает в глубокое кресло и пытается расстегнуть обувь, но пальцы дрожат и не слушаются.  
— Позвольте?  
Хозяйка дома опускается на одно колено и, не обращая внимания на протесты, принимается за дело. Несмотря на то, что ее руки по-прежнему затянуты в перчатки из змеиной кожи, она споро разбирается с пуговичками на высоких ботинках и снимает их, на несколько мгновений задерживая теплую ладонь на щиколотке. “Странно…” — Мэри не успевает додумать эту мысль, как рука убрана, а хозяйка уже у буфета, с пузатой бутылкой в руках.  
— Бренди?  
— Да, благодарю вас, мадам...  
— О, простите мою неучтивость, — в голосе слышна улыбка. — Мадам Вастра, к вашим услугам.  
Поклон мужской, рука прижата к груди.  
— Меня зовут Мэри.  
Она берет стакан и только тут понимает, что, кажется, это не перчатки. Дыхание сбивается.  
Мадам Вастра видит и слышит, а еще она стоит очень близко к огню, и ткань на ее лице почти прозрачна в таком свете. Она улыбается. И снимает вуаль.  
Мэри встает, обязательно нужно встать, и подходит вплотную. Поднимает руку и касается пальцами чешуйчатой щеки. Кожа гладкая, плотная и теплая. Она ведет по щеке к краю уха, завороженная вседозволенностью, скользит на затылок по высокому гребню и возвращается, прослеживая кончиками пальцев высокую скуловую кость. Мадам Вастра кажется довольной ее спокойствием и вниманием, ее глаза чуть прищурены, а на губах улыбка.  
Мэри внезапно становится неловко за свою наглость — и она резко отступает. От быстрого движения шляпка, и так державшаяся на честном слове, совсем сползает на бок и больно тянет за волосы.  
— Вы позволите, дорогая?  
Ловкие пальцы быстро вытаскивают шпильки, отбрасывают шляпу на стол, а потом проходятся по волосам, распуская тяжелые пряди, скользят за ухом и пускают стайку мурашек по шее. Конечно, это просто для того, чтобы длинные волосы быстрее высохли. Конечно.  
Мэри оборачивается и снова, будто против своей воли, касается зеленой щеки. Мадам Вастра скашивает глаза на гладящую ладонь, улыбается, а потом берет ее руку и целует запястье. Туда, где бьется пульс.  
На самом дне бесстрашных голубых глаз застыл вопрос, и Мэри не представляет, как на него можно ответить отказом. А еще она не представляет, как целовать ящерицу.  
Но все оказывается совсем не страшно, губы мягкие и теплые, во рту нет клыков, а вот язык длинный, гибкий и очень, очень изобретательный. Потом она слышит гневное шипение и со смехом помогает расстегнуть камею на воротничке. Стягивает с плеч тяжелый отсыревший жакет и с легкой завистью смотрит на свободную вышитую блузу своей грозной спасительницы. Ее собственная тоже промокла и неприятно липнет к телу. Снять ее — уже почти естественно, как и тяжелую, облепившую ноги юбку.  
Корсет теперь кажется ужасно лишним, и она с радостью позволяет его расшнуровать. Хочет повернуться лицом, но теплые руки удерживают ее за плечи, перебрасывают волосы вперед, а потом губы прикасаются к ее шее. Теплое дыхание ставит дыбом волоски, гибкий язык дразнит мочку уха, а вездесущие ладони мягко и осторожно скользят вперед и накрывают ее грудь сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки. Тихо покачивают тяжелые полушария, греют, чуть сжимают, а потом сдвигаются — и острый коготь осторожно щекочет сосок. Мэри захлебывается воздухом, а сердце, в который раз за этот стремительный вечер, пускается в пляс.  
Она наконец оборачивается, обхватывает сильные плечи и втягивает в поцелуй. Ей позволяют, улыбаясь, и она сцеловывает эту улыбку и послушно опускается на ковер у камина. Тянет на себя, так хочется почувствовать тяжесть чужого тела, привнести реальность в безумный вечер, проснуться. И это ей тоже позволяют, а взамен опять целуют шею, покусывают ключицы, и жесткие руки мягко разводят бедра, а колено прижимается так правильно, что Мэри опять трудно дышать. По губам скользит шальная улыбка, увенчанная гребнями голова опускается, а язык действительно такой гибкий и изобретательный, что Мэри остается только вскрикивать и кусать пальцы.  
Потом она лежит на чужом твердом плече и лениво прослеживает пальцами сложные узоры вышивки на блузе. Слышит гортанный смешок и только тогда понимает, куда в исследовательском порыве забрались ее руки. На секунду замирает, а потом тянется расстегнуть тяжелую пряжку пояса.


End file.
